


THE MOONWOLF [BOOK ONE]

by KIERRA_J_WELLS



Series: THE MOONWOLF CHRONICLES [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, Death Battles, Fantasy, Werewolf, action-adventure, dark themes, dystopian fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23546578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KIERRA_J_WELLS/pseuds/KIERRA_J_WELLS
Summary: As a new moon rises over Verana, the moonwolves prepare for their destiny - the legendary hunt...Each year two moonwolves from the twelve packs of Verana join together in a game of skill, strength, and strategy known as The Hunt.This game always ends with a battle to the death between the twenty four moonwolves present with only one winner surviving.As the moonwolves prepare, the goddess declares war on the vampire empire and the world spirals out of control.Now it's up to one young MoonWolf to help her mother and make her pack proud...
Series: THE MOONWOLF CHRONICLES [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694605





	THE MOONWOLF [BOOK ONE]

Thunder boomed and lightning crackled outside of a large manor hidden deep within the woods of Verana. A young she-wolf stood in the doorway to her parents master bedroom. Her hair pure white and her eyes a glowing silver color. She stood clutching a pillow close to her body, fear evident in her eyes.

"Papa, mama!" the she wolf cried as another boom of thunder sounded throughout the land. She stared into their room as she watched them sleep. Knowing full well that they wouldn't wake until morning came. So, the young girl turned away and headed back to her own room.

As she quickly rushed through the richly decorated halls, she clutched the pillow even closer to herself in an attempt to gain even the smallest bit of comfort. Lightning flashed and lit up the darkened night drowned house. The she wolf took a sharp left and ran into her bedroom, locking the door and hiding under her bed as she waited for the storm to pass by.

"You'll be alright Serene," the girl muttered softly to herself before another boom and crackle of thunder and lightning lit up her room, causing a slight flinch in the girl. 

As the storm raged in outside, the image of a glowing young woman with looks that matched of little Serene appeared in the halls of the manor. Silently searching for something, she moved quickly and quietly. And while little Serene cowered under her bed, the mysterious lady found what she was searching for - the moonstone.  
-  
Three years later, thirteen year old Serene Trinity sat with her best friend Clarity Rose. Their discussion turning from which boy's they liked towards the annual Hunt as they chatted away.

"Maya's older sister got chosen this year," Clarity told Serene as the white haired girl listened with wide eyes. "Maya is all worried about this, you know?" Clarity said with a note of concern lacing into her tone. Serene nodded solemnly as they took a glance out at setting sun.

"I would be too, to fell you the truth," Serene told Clarity as they stood up to head to the gathering. Both knowing that they couldn't be late for it or it would mean serious punishment to them both. Serene smoothed our her pale blue colored dress and fixed her white gloves before following Clarity out the door and down the hallways of her family's richly decorated manor.

As they reached the front door, two servants opened it for them, giving Serene a bow as she walked past them.

At the top of the staircase that led down into the gathering spot, the two girls separated, with Clarity going the back way down and Serene waiting at the top. A servant gave Serene a sharp nod and then she descended down the glittering staircase. Her dress a shimmering blue in the crisp oncoming moonlight.

"Ah!" Cried Serene's father as he walked over to her with a polite smile on his face. "There you are Serene," he exclaimed as he took his daughter's arm and led her over to the seats for the Alpha, Luna, and their children. Serene sat in between her younger half sister and older brother as her father's wife sat down next to him.

Her father then stood up as the moon began to rise in the night sky. He gave everyone a quick glance before clearing his throat and beginning his speech that he recites every full moon at the gathering.

"Tonight we honor our great moon goddess, Artemis and her daughter, Selene, as they grant us another full moon," he continued on, but Serene's mind was elsewhere as her father spoke. As the speech went on, Serene drifted to the day when she would be eligible for The Hunt. She wondered if she would be chosen for it. What would it be like to participate in it?

Would she even be able to survive?


End file.
